


Lost & Found

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Remembering the past didn't have to be painful experience, not when the present ended up being worth the journey...





	

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Vulnerability and insecurities make up much of an individual's mind and it is the way that we cope with it that differentiates us from each other.

The one thing that can be unanimously agreed upon is that the feelings dredged on us by those traits are less than pleasant and can confine us to a prison that is built up by our own mind to either keep everything locked out or to keep everything locked in.

 

For Rin, seeing the more vulnerable sides of Ko was much more frequent than others would presume in terms of her normal demeanour that they all witnessed.

But in a sense, those that seemed most confidant and more in tune with themselves tended to be the greatest ones suffering, using their quirks to hide the saddened true nature of how they feel.

And as she lay next to the blonde that appeared to be asleep, the sentiments couldn't ring more true.

Rin pushed back a strand of Ko's hair behind her ear and pulled the covers up over her exposed shoulder, "I think you're beautiful just as you are. No, I know you are. You're a woman in every sense of the word" she whispered into Ko's ear.

They were engulfed in a tight hug at Rin's home, locking the world out from its cruelty and the people that create it.

For petulant reasons to make it worse.

For the blonde, her strong presence had continued to make those that couldn't reach her level feel bitter therefore continuing their cold and petty remarks throughout. She had become one of the top character designers, called upon frequently by all and that left a scornful taste on the mouths of others. Being as level headed as she was, she was immune to the words on the outside and could simply bat them away with ease just like a project she would have to apprehend. It wasn't difficult to do as she had done the same thing throughout her life.

But sometimes, just sometime the nasty remarks and taunts cut through her shield and stung her. It stung harshly, like pouring lemon and salt on a tiny paper cut.

It was always the smallest things and words that left the most impact after all.

It was those moments that Ko would breakdown and let all the insecurities chain her down and make her feel less than the woman she was. Despite knowing better than to take take heed of such negatively and obvious jealousy, there were moments like this where it became overbearing.

But never was it for long. Not with Rin around to help ease the pain and make her forget the false and cruel statements. The calming woman was always around for her, be it when she was at her strongest or at her weakest, like now.

Rin was always there, ready to catch Ko within the bat of an eyelid

 

 _"I told you I'd be here for you always didn't I Ko-chan, even long before we became close, something inside me kept telling me that one day there would be a moment where I would realise that I'd be willing to do anything for you"_ Rin mused with a gentle smile as she watched the way Ko looked so peaceful.

She trailed a finger down Ko's face, from her temple and down the side till she trailed it down her jaw and up to the side of her neck where she couldn't help but blush at the fresh mark that was printed into Ko's neck, one of many for that night.

Had anyone told her in the past that she'd one day lose the gaurds she had and let someone in like she had done with Ko, Rin would've laughed it off but looking at the blonde now and thinking of the many memories they had made and would continue to make sent a flurry of warmth to her heart.

Transitioning from friends to lovers was never a simple phase but for the duo, it was as natural as breathing and that was something else Rin was greatful for

"Have you not slept at all?".

Rin jumped back a little and looked up to see Ko's blue eyes giving her a teasing look. She had been so immersed in her thoughts and her gaze on Ko's neck that she hadn't realised that the woman was awake.

She stammered and blushed furiously whilst retracting her hand only for Ko to grab it and hold it.

"I couldn't sleep" she replied with a shy smile.

Ko raised an eyebrow, "Even after all that? Way to hurt my ego".

"Ko-chan! That isn't what I meant, I was just thinking".

Ko chuckled and moved so that she could push Rin back onto the bed and rested on top of her, looking down at her with a loving gaze. She retrieved both of Rin's hand and held them down on the pillow either side of her head.

"I'm kidding, getting you flustered for a change is fun. Well not that we were not flustered enough already" Ko said with a grin, "What were you thinking about?".

Their fingers were interwoven and Rin felt her breathing trap in her lungs again, the feeling of Ko's bare skin flushed against hers sending her mind into a different path where talking was limited and sounds flowed freely from their mouths.

Ko herself was finding it difficult to keep the teasing going as the mood had clearly shifted again. That and the way Rin looked beneath her, her hair tousled and her lips still reddened from before, the light of the moon from outside the window illuminating her features beautifully like she usually was; there wasn't a more perfect sight for the blonde.

"I was thinking about us" Rin answered barely above a whisper as she watched Ko trail her line of vision all over her.

Ko smiled and tilted her head to the side whilst lowering her face down to Rin's ear, "Anything in particular?".

Rin gulped when the air of Ko's breath skimmed past her earlobe and she tightened her grip on Ko's hands and her legs around the blonde's hips.

"Just that I'm happy to be with you, how beautiful you are and..and" she paused when Ko took her earlobe between her lips and kissed it, "And how I couldn't dream of opening up to anyone but you".

"I should hope not, you belong to me" Ko replied and moved her face back whilst letting Rin's hands go, "But the feeling is mutual but that you know already, I was so awkward".

"You still are" Rin chuckled and placed her hands on Ko's back.

The blonde furrowed her forehead in mock hurt at the comment, "And they all think you're the quiet and innocent one".

Rin's eyes closed and her mouth parted once she realised where one of Ko's hands was slipping down and into.

"Well I can't be quiet when you're doing that but innocent, I'll take it" she managed to breath out between clenched teeth when the blonde's palm rested snug over where she needed it and the two digits inside her were moving in motion.

Ko kept her eyes on the changes of pleasure that were evident on her girlfriend's face, revelling in the thought that only she would be able to touch Rin like this, only she could make love to her & get to lose herself in the woman completely whilst allowing her own fears to crumble.

"Innocent or not, you are perfect to me and I love you" Ko said into Rin's ear before moving her kisses down the side of her neck.

She heard Rin gasp out and increase her grip on her back whilst her legs tightened around her waist. She could feel each of Rin's breath going up her throat when she kissed her chest as she moved her palm down harder, making sure it was surrounding the nub there.

One of Rin's hand went into Ko's hair as she arched her body up with the movement of the blonde's hand, holding her head down closer on her shoulder so that Ko could hear her, "I love you too, you don't have to change at all" she stammered between her words when she felt her body stiffen, "Not for anyone Ko-chan".

The blonde smiled into Rin's shoulder, kissing it several times when she moved her palm and replaced her with her thumb which made the latter moan out between her sped up gasps of breath.

Ko understood where Rin was coming from because it was her after all that was always the one there to pick her up whenever she was pushed down.

Without hesitance, without a second thought and without doubt, Rin was always there and that was something that she would never take granted of.

And as Rin came undone with fervour, her body shuddering beneath her own and her name being repeated in pure pleasure, Ko was sure that never had she experienced a place where she could truly call home other than with Rin.

A place where comfort was natural, where support was imminent, where love was gratuitous, where safety was evident and a place that they could call their own too.

Moving herself up to look down at Rin, Ko couldn't help the tender smile at seeing the tired but glowing face mirror her own expression and she knew that never would she need to search for perfection because it was right there in front of her.

 

Because sanctuary didn't have to be a place but instead it could be a person where you could find yourself in, expose yourself to and open up your vulnerableities without being dismissed or knocked back.

That in itself is worth holding on for. 


End file.
